


san

by hvldirs



Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, i dont know what im on about anymore, lol, san's just an asshole who likes to rile up jin-tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvldirs/pseuds/hvldirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hyung..." san whines, drawling out the syllables and laughs his trademark hyena like laugh. "why you gotta act like a bitch?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	san

"really san?" jin-tae scowls, pushing san's face away from his own. 

"hyung..." san whines, drawling out the syllables and laughs his trademark hyena like laugh. "why you gotta act like a bitch?"

"oh my god," jin-tae turns away from san at the use of the sun woong's born hater line. "go away. don't talk to me." 

"don't be such a bitch." san huffs and knocks his knee against jin-tae's. they're working on this single together and it's killing jin-tae, because san is being a prick to him. they've been in the studio for nearly six hours without doing  anything  productive. all thanks to jung san. 

"we have to work," the eternally pained looking rapper says to the younger. 

"nah, later. let's just chill for now." 

jin-tae swears that he's going to stab san. what does this fucker want from him? "what sort of reaction are you trying to get from me, you shit?" 

san has the audacity to laugh again, the younger rapper puts his arm around jin-tae's shoulder and pulls him in. "you're hilarious hyung. what are you talking about?" and san makes jin-tae seem stupid, jin-tae hates that so much. 

" san ." jin-tae growls, but that only makes the younger laugh harder. 

"oh, hyung, you're so easy to get riled up." san stops laughing and his gaze goes dark. "you act as if you don't know anything, you act as if nothing affects you  too  much. it's great to see you so annoyed." 

jin-tae is struck by san's words, because he's right. he feels angry and violated. "fuck off." 

" ooh!  hyung are you really mad now?" san claps as he removes his arm. 

he doesn't answer if he does, san will get the reaction he wants from jin-tae. san pokes him. jin-tae refuses to acknowledge san any further, in fact he's going to leave the studio  right now.  he stands up and brushes his jeans, turns and takes a step but not before san is able to reach out and grab his wrist. 

"let go!" jin-tae barks, and san starts to giggle. 

"don't be mad, hyung. i'm sorry." san pouts as jin-tae struggles to pull his wrist away. 

"fuck you, you're not sorry." the older snarls and suddenly san lets go. all of a sudden, jin-tae feels guilty. has he hurt san's feelings? "hey, san..." 

san is quiet and jin-tae starts to get anxious because san isn't answering hi- "are you worried about me now hyung?" 

jin-tae's eyes widen, "you mothe rfuc-"  san grins as his arm reaches out again and tugs jin-tae onto his lap and all the older can do is stutter indignantly. 

san leans in and kisses jin-tae full on the lips. jin-tae's surprised because san's lips are softer than what he'd ever imagined, not that he'd imagined what san's lips ever felt like before this moment. suddenly, there are footsteps and jin-tae jumps away from san, he shoots him a dirty look before storming out the studio and past ji-hoon who's come in to check on their progress. 

"hyung what's up with jin-tae-hyung?" ji-hoon asks san, who sits in the rolling chair with a smug smirk on his face. 

"dunno, he's just really worked up." san says with a nonchalant shrug. the smug smirk doesn't fade. 

**Author's Note:**

> couldnt get this ship out of my head  
> ;-; im filth


End file.
